Cartoon Wild Style
''Cartoon Wild Style ''is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI crossover film. Plot Characters Orginial Characters Cartoon Characters *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'': Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': Mac, Frankie Foster *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utomium, Ms. Keane *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan *''Steven Universe'': Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Peral, Peridot *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Harold *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson Animals *Aardvark *Addax *African Civet *African Elephant *African Leopard *African Lion *American Alligator *American Badger *American Bison *American Black Bear *American Bullfrog *American Crow *American Marten *American Mink *American Robin *Arctic Fox *Atlantic Sailfish *Aurochs *Aye-Aye *Bactrian Camel *Bald Eagle *Baird's Tapir *Bengal Tiger *Binturong *Black Caiman *Black Rhinoceros *Black Stork *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Blackbuck *Blue and Gold Macaw *Blue Jay *Blue Whale *Blue Wildebeest *Bobcat *Bornean Orangutan *Brown Pelican *Brown Rat *Brown-Throated Sloth *Budgerigar *Burmese Python *California Sea Lion *Canada Goose *Canada Lynx *Canvasback *Cape Buffalo *Cape Hunting Dog *Cape Porcupine *Capybara *Caracal *Caribbean Monk Seal *Carolina Parakeet *Cattle *Cattle Egret *Cheetah *Chicken *Chinese Giant Salamander *Chital *Colossal Squid *Common Barn Owl *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Common Chimpanzee *Common Genet *Common Hippopotamus *Common Raven *Common Squirrel Monkey *Common Vampire Bat *Common Warthog *Common Wombat *Coquerel's Sifaka *Coyote *Dhole *Dodo *Domestic Cat *Domestic Dog *Domestic Ferret *Domestic Goat *Domestic Horse *Domestic Pig *Domestic Sheep *Dromedary *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Moose *Emperor Penguin *Emperor Tamarin *Emu *European Fallow Deer *Fennec Fox *Fishing Cat *Fossa *Four-Toed Hedgehog *Frilled Lizard *Galapagos Tortoise *Gaur *Gemsbok *Gerenuk *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Pacific Octopus *Giant Panda *Gila Monster *Glyptotherium *Golden Eagle *Golden Pheasant *Goliath Bird-Eater *Gopher Tortoise *Grant's Zebra *Great Auk *Great Barracuda *Great Blue Heron *Great Hammerhead *Great Horned Owl *Great Spotted Kiwi *Great White Pelican *Great White Shark *Greater Flamingo *Greater Kudu *Green Anaconda *Green Iguana *Green Sea Turtle *Grevy's Zebra *Grey Crowned Crane *Grey Langur *Grey Wolf *Greylag Goose *Griffon Vulture *Grizzly Bear *Ground Pangolin *Groundhog *Hamadryas Baboon *Harbor Seal *Harpy Eagle *Helmeted Guineafowl *Himalayan Monal *Honey Badger *Hoopoe *House Mouse *House Sparrow *Humpback Whale *Hyacinth Macaw *Impala *Indian Cobra *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Gharial *Indian Grey Mongoose *Indian Peafowl *Indian Rhinoceros *Jackson's Chameleon *Jaguar *Japanese Macaque *Killer Whale *King Cobra *King Penguin *King Vulture *Kirk's Dik-Dik *Koala *Komodo Dragon *Kori Bustard *Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Least Weasel *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Leopard Seal *Little Brown Bat *Llama *Lowland Anoa *Lowland Bongo *Macaroni Penguin *Magellanic Penguin *Mallard *Mandrill *Marabou Stork *Marine Iguana *Meadow Vole *Meerkat *Megatherium *Military Macaw *Mountain Goat *Mountain Lion *Muskox *Mute Swan *Narwhal *Nile Crocodile *Nilgai *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Beaver *North American Porcupine *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Northern Cardinal *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Goshawk *Northern Pike *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Numbat *Nyala *Okapi *Pacific Walrus *Palm Cockatoo *Passenger Pigeon *Peregrine Falcon *Philippine Tarsier *Pileated Woodpecker *Piping Plover *Platypus *Polar Bear *Proboscis Monkey *Pronghorn *Quagga *Rainbow Lorikeet *Red Fox *Red Hartebeest *Red Howler *Red Kangaroo *Red Panda *Red Ruffed Lemur *Red Shanked Douc *Red-Bellied Piranha *Red-Crowned Crane *Red-Eared Slider *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Red-Tailed Hawk *Reticulated Giraffe *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Ring-Billed Gull *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Rock Dove *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep *Roosevelt Elk *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Sable Antelope *Sambar Deer *Sea Otter *Secretary Bird *Serval *Senegal Bushbaby *Scarlet Ibis *Scarlet Macaw *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Shoebill *Short-Beaked Echidna *Smilodon *Snow Leopard *Snowshoe Hare *Snowy Owl *Somali Wild Ass *Southern Cassowary *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater *Southern Elephant Seal *Southern Flying Squirrel *Southern Ground Hornbill *Southern Ostrich *Southern Stingray *Southern Tamandua *Sperm Whale *Spotted Hyena *Striped Hyena *Striped Skunk *Tasmanian Devil *Temminck's Tragopan *Thomson's Gazelle *Thylacine *Toco Toucan *Toque Macaque *Tuatara *Turkey Vulture *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Vervet *Vicuna *Virginia Opossum *Warrah *Water Monitor *Wels Catfish *West Indian Manatee *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Western Lowland Gorilla *Whale Shark *White-Headed Capuchin *White-Handed Gibbon *White-Nosed Coati *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Boar *Wild Turkey *Wild Water Buffalo *Wolverine *Wood Duck *Woodland Caribou *Woolly Mammoth *Yak *Yellow-Headed Amazon Cast Live-Action Actors Voice Actors *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Benjamin Diskin - Hoagie Gilligan *Dee Bradley Baker - Wallabee Beatles *Deedee Magno Hall - Peral *Estelle - Garnet *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster, Mandy *Janyse Jaud - Sarah *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Kuki Sanban *Matt Hill - Ed *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Harold *Sam Vincent - Double D *Sean Marquette - Mac *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Tabitha St. Germain - Nazz *Tom Kane - Professor Utomium *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison - Steven Quartz Universe Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Music Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Quotes Trivia *All animals in the film were made using CGI VFX technology. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Live-action films